


Starry Night

by Gay_Space_Prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad lance, Sorta anxious Keith, it's fast paced but it's a oneshot don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Space_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance’s usual methods weren’t working. Normally when he felt homesick at night, he’d listen to soothing music in his headphones and put on a sleeping mask before falling asleep. But tonight, his thoughts had a firm grip on him, and they refused to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Oneshot Klance fic, Lance is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

Lance’s usual methods weren’t working. Normally when he felt homesick at night, he’d listen to soothing music in his headphones and put on a sleeping mask before falling asleep. But tonight, his thoughts had a firm grip on him, and they refused to let go. Lance took off his headphones and sleep mask, setting them on the bed beside him. He stared vacantly at the ceiling, trying to fight back his mind.

“... I’ll just take a walk to clear my head,” Lance decided out loud, sitting up in his bed. He stood up, putting on his bathrobe and blue lion slippers before leaving his room.

The castle was dark at night, lit up only by a few blue lights along either side of the hallway. Lance headed towards the kitchen, hoping for a glass of water. As he approached, he heard a large-sounding noise that was probably Hunk scrounging for a midnight snack. Lance sighed and walked towards the control room instead. Although Hunk was a good friend, he didn’t really want talk to him. 

 

As Lance entered the control room, he recalled Coran showing him of how to use the interface a bit. After tapping a few buttons, the room went a bit darker and lit up with billions of small white lights floating around everywhere. Looking at the star map may as well have been as good as the real thing, Lance thought. He sat down on the floor on the other side of the control desk, watching the galaxy spin slowly. His eyes eventually met the dot he knew was Earth. Lance traced the Earth with his eyes as it orbited around the room.

 

“Hey castle, can you zoom in on planet Earth?” Lance asked, unsure of whether it would even work. The castle seemed to comply though, steadily moving the focus of the known universe closer to the small point that was Earth. “Thanks, castle,” Lance said gratefully. The castle did not reply. Lance didn’t care. Instead, he stared fondly at the Earth, somehow feeling even lonelier than he did before. Memories of his grandparent’s tenderness lingered in the back of his mind, while he thought about fun times playing with his brothers and sisters. His mother’s warm embrace flashed in his mind, as if he could almost feel it. And before he could even realize it, Lance’s cheeks were wet with tears. He laughed a bit, trying to mask his feelings from even himself.

“Heh... What am I crying for? They’re probably fine,” Lance thought out loud, through choked back sobs. “They think I’m still in school, studying like the A-plus student I am, right?”

But then it hit him.

On Earth, Lance was a missing person. The Garrison may have even gone as far to say that him, Hunk, and Pidge were dead.  
Lance was nearly bawling, but he knew he couldn’t let himself be any louder. He didn’t want to wake up anyone else. He didn’t want anyone else to know he was like this. That he could even be like this.

 

“Lance?”

Lance fell back on his side, startled by the sudden voice. He looked up to see Keith with a more worried expression than Lance had ever seen on his face. He quickly wiped away his tears as Keith kneeled down to his eye level.

“Keith, what the hell are you doing here?” he asked, trying to sound like his usual cocky self.

“I could ask you the same question,” Keith replied. “But more importantly, are you okay? You looked like you were crying.” 

“I... I wasn’t--” Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes again, and suddenly he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He let out a loud wail and held his arms tightly across his body. Keith was startled, not knowing what to do for his teammate. He knew Lance well enough to know he was fairly physically affectionate, yet his body language contradicted that fact. He reached his arms out tentatively towards Lance, who was still trying to hold back sobs. Lance looked up at him, sparing only a moment of eye contact before throwing himself into Keith’s outstretched arms. Keith held Lance close as he sobbed loudly into his shoulder. Lance clung to Keith’s shirt, eventually reaching his arms around to Keith’s back. Keith gently stroked Lance’s back, placing a hand on the back of his head. Lance’s sobs became softer and less frequent as Keith started playing with his hair, noticing that it was a lot softer than it looked. After a while, Lance leaned back a bit from Keith, still sniffling a little.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, gesturing at the hand that was still in his hair. Keith pulled his hand back quickly, his cheeks turning red.

“N-nothing! You just have soft hair, that’s all,” he mumbled, looking away. Lance looked at him with a deadpan expression, then let out a chuckle.

“Haha! What’s that supposed to mean?” He laughed. Keith looked back at him, the awkwardness fading into laughter of his own. After the two paladins became too tired to laugh, they both leaned back against the control desk to watch the star map, which had returned to its original state.

“So, I take it you miss home, huh?” Keith asked after a long silence.

Lance sighed. “Yeah, I miss Earth. I miss Earth food, I miss Earthlings, but most of all... I miss my family,” he confessed. “It’s like, sure, being part of Voltron is cool and all, and saving the universe or whatever is important, but I don’t know what’s more important to me... You guys, or my family? Would the Galra even take over Earth within our lifetimes? Would I rather just be with them instead of here? I honestly can’t even answer that myself.”

Keith glanced at Lance to see him hugging his knees, his face concentrated on the orbiting light of the Earth. He reached over and patted Lance on the head.

“I think we all feel like that sometimes,” Keith said, feeling Lance’s silky hair between his fingers for just a bit longer. Lance turned to look at Keith. “I know I miss my home too. Sure, it’s just some rundown old shack in the middle of the desert, but... it’s the closest thing I’ve ever really had to a home, you know?”

Lance stared at Keith, who had also started following the Earth with his eyes. “It doesn’t have to be like that,” he whispered. “You have us now.” Keith looked up at Lance with awe as Lance realized what he had just said. “I- I meant--” Lance stuttered, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Keith laughed as Lance turned redder. “Hey, it’s okay. Thanks for saying that, really,” Keith smiled. “It actually means a lot.”

Lance pouted for a second, but smiled back at Keith. “No prob, man. That’s what friends are for, right?” Keith’s eyes perked up a bit in surprise before he simply smiled and went back to gazing at the stars. The two sat in a long comfortable silence, feeling closer to the other than they ever had before. “Hey,” Lance finally muttered.

“Hm?” Keith turned to look at Lance.

“Do you wanna know why I used to hate you?” Lance asked softly.

“Cause you wanted to compete with me, right?” Keith guessed. Lance shook his head.

“No, it was more than just that,” he said. “As much as I may act like it, I’m really not very confident with myself. I hate to admit it, but watching you at the Garrison made me feel like I wasn’t good enough. I set you as my goal. That’s why I claimed you as my rival, because I wanted to feel like I could match up to you. You were always just... really cool...” Lance trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Keith stared at him for a little while, and looked back to the stars.

“Honestly? The reason I hated you is almost the same,” Keith admitted. “At first, I didn’t care about your cocky attitude, I just thought you were kinda annoying. But when you got to pilot the Blue Lion, I was jealous. I thought, ‘How could a loser like this be chosen instead of me?’”

“Hey!” Lance started to protest, but Keith shushed him. Lance stared at him curiously.

“I thought that,” Keith continued, “But then I started realizing that you weren’t a loser. You were actually reliable, even if you were impulsive.”

“I don’t think I want to be called impulsive by you, of all people,” Lance argued.

“Heh, fair enough I guess. I’m pretty impulsive too. I guess that’s why I thought you were annoying. You were trying to compete with me, and you actually could. I’ll admit I’m stubborn, so when people try to compete to be better than me it makes me feel insecure. It’s probably because when I lost Shiro, I didn’t have anyone else to lean on. I had to look out for myself after he disappeared, and I didn’t want anyone to see how weak I really was.” Keith sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Lance stared at him, not knowing what to think.

“I don’t think you’re weak,” Lance finally said. Keith looked back at him. “It takes a lot to admit that in the first place, right? Especially to someone other than yourself. I mean, I never thought I’d have a conversation like this with you, but here we are. Hell, I avoided Hunk earlier cause I didn’t even want to talk to him!”

“I think you have a lot more to be confident about than you realize,” Keith replied. “You really are a great pilot. Your teamwork is only getting better all the time. I never thought we’d have this conversation either, but I think I’m glad that we are.”

Lance chuckled a bit, and smiled at Keith. “Yeah, I am too. I’ll be real, I’ve always kinda wanted to understand you a little more. Now I’m glad I do.”

“We have more in common than we would’ve ever thought,” Keith laughed. 

“Haha, that’s for sure!” Lance agreed. Their laughter faded into silence once again, the two somehow ending up sitting close next to each other. “But you know,” Lance started, “I don’t think anything is gonna make me not miss them. My family, I mean.” Keith reached a hand down and slipped his fingers in between Lance’s, giving his hand a squeeze. Lance looked up at him, blushing a little.

“They’ll be okay, just imagine the looks on their faces when you finally come home,” Keith breathed, staring at the stars. “They’ll probably be so happy to see you.”

“Keith,” Lance shifted his body to face Keith, not letting go of his hand. “When all of this is over, you can come home with me.” Keith stared into Lance’s eyes, realizing he wasn’t joking. 

“You’re... serious?” Keith asked, already knowing the answer.

Lance nodded. “As serious as cancer.”

“You joke about cancer,” Keith retorted, giving Lance a smug grin. Lance blushed a bit and pouted.

“You know what I meant!” He protested. “Fine, then I’ll say...” Lance trailed off, worried that saying what was on his mind might ruin this whole night.

“Say what?” Keith prodded. Lance hesitated for a second, but turned back to look Keith straight in the eyes.

“I’ll say that I actually like your stupid mullet! Your attitude drives me absolutely insane sometimes... Or at least, it drives my heart insane, I just--”

Lance was cut off by Keith gently grazing his face with his hand, a tender look in his eyes. “I get it now, you can shut up already,” Keith joked, leaning closer to Lance.

“You shut up,” Lance snorted, rolling his eyes.

Keith smirked. “Make me,” he breathed. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, blushing. The two drew closer bit by bit, their hearts nearly pounding further out of their chests with every passing second. Lance was out of comebacks.

“Okay,” Lance murmured, meeting the surging feeling of Keith’s lips against his. Lance closed his eyes, letting out a soft groan as he eased into the kiss. Keith paused, surprised by Lance’s reaction. After a second, he decided he wanted to hear it more. 

As Lance pulled away for just a moment to take a breath, Keith quickly moved in, kissing Lance deeper this time. Lance tensed up at Keith’s sudden action, slowly relaxing and moaning into Keith’s mouth again. 

The pace became more heated, as Keith tried to get as many unique sounds out of Lance as he could. Lance’s breaths became heavier and more frequent, as Keith wasn’t allowing him much space for air. He didn’t know exactly what Keith was trying to do, but it was making him crazy. Lance was practically suffocating with every kiss Keith stole.  
But now Lance decided it was his turn to take the initiative. 

Hoping it wasn’t a turn-off for Keith, Lance opened his mouth further, tentatively moving his tongue to the entrance Keith’s lips. Keith complied, groaning a little as he allowed Lance to slip inside his mouth. 

Lance switched from one side of Keith to the other, sliding his tongue under Keith’s as he did so. Keith let out a slight moan, not expecting the sensation to feel so damn good. Lance could tell that Keith was less vocal than himself, so of course Lance had to put everything he had into making Keith moan. Lance pulled Keith closer to him, slowly letting his hips rest on Keith’s. The mixture of body heat and the positioning of Lance’s hips on Keith’s was making Keith melt with every touch. Lance broke away for a second as Keith moaned, louder than Lance had before. Lance met Keith again, trailing his tongue along the underside of Keith’s, resulting in more pleasurable groans. Keith retaliated against Lance, forcing his tongue into Lance’s mouth as well. The two of them fought for dominance over the other, hitting all the right spots in the process. 

Lance leaned back, a barely visible strand of saliva still connecting him to Keith. He went back in, peppering a trail of kisses along Keith’s jawline, eventually moving down to his neck. Keith decided that Lance was either lucky, or really knew what he was doing. Keith felt like was going crazy, moaning softly every second Lance’s lips were against his neck. 

Lance moved back up to kiss Keith again, less passionate this time, but it was everything Keith was craving. He didn’t want to ruin this. He only wanted to kiss Lance. And he wanted to do it forever.

“Lance,” Keith groaned, breaking away for a second. Lance kissed him again.

“What is it?” Lance asked, quickly returning his lips to Keith’s, imitating Keith’s previous actions. Keith moved Lance away for a second, looking embarrassed.

“We’re not... We’re not gonna go much further than this, are we?” Lance stared at Keith, who was blushing and looking away from him. Lance smiled at him.

“We won’t go any further than what you’re comfortable with, don’t worry,” Lance assured him, planting a kiss on his forehead. Keith looked at Lance again, smiling back at him.

 

“What are you two doing?” Lance jumped and fell to the floor, startled to see Shiro looking down at them.

Lance stuttered, too flustered to think. “N-nothing! Why would you think we were doing anything, we weren’t--” 

“We were making out,” Keith said nonchalantly. Lance looked at him in horror.

“Keith!” He exclaimed.

“What?” Keith wondered, not knowing what was wrong. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I always knew this day would come,” he sighed. He took out a couple things from his pocket and tossed them at Keith and Lance, turning to walk out of the control room. “At least go back to your rooms if you’re gonna do that.” Lance picked up a couple packets of the lube and condoms Shiro had just thrown at them, cringing in surprise.

“Shiro, where did you even get these?!” Lance yelled, as Shiro was almost out of the room. “And why are they Jumbo XXL?! Are these yours?! I need answers!” Shiro stepped onto the other side of the door, looking back only to give Lance a crooked smile before it closed. Lance stared at Keith in shock for a good few seconds.

“You don’t think Shiro bought those for himself, do you?” Keith finally asked.

“Damn, I already thought Shiro was hot, that only makes him even hotter,” Lance commented, turning back to look at Keith.

“Whoa, okay. I see how it is,” Keith joked. Lance smiled at him.

“Okay, I love you, but look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you wouldn’t do Shiro,” Lance challenged.

“Well, I’m demi,” Keith started, “but I’ll admit Shiro’s definitely pretty hot.”

“Ohhh, so that’s part of the reason why you didn’t wanna go further, huh?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I may need a bit more time for... that,” Keith said, glaring at a condom on the floor. “But more importantly, did I just hear you say you love me?” He added, smirking at Lance.

“Why, did you not hear it properly the first time?” Lance asked, a shit-eating grin on his face. He leaned in closer to Keith, kissing the side of his head. “I love you,” he whispered breathily into Keith’s ear, giving Keith a quick peck before pulling back to smile at him. Keith stared at Lance and smiled.

“I love you too,” he said, leaning in to kiss Lance again. Suddenly they heard the control room door open, and an ominous presence seeped into the room.

“I told you two to go to your rooms,” Shiro practically commanded, not moving from the doorway. 

“Yes dad,” Lance muttered sarcastically. Shiro smiled, walking back into the hallway.

“Seems like Pidge won’t have to write so much friend-fiction of them anymore,” Shiro chuckled to himself.

 

Keith and Lance sat in a daze for a couple seconds after Shiro left, until Keith finally stood up and reached his hand out to Lance. 

“Come on, Lance, you heard him,” he teased. Lance looked away, taking Keith’s hand.

“Hey,” Lance started, standing up. “Why did you come out here anyways?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Keith said almost too quickly. “I wanted to get a glass of water, but--”

“Let me guess, Hunk was in the kitchen? He was when I came out too,” Lance said.

“Heh, yeah. I wonder if Shiro caught him too,” Keith laughed. “Maybe we can both get water now.”

Lance smirked. “What, I didn’t quench your thirst enough, Keith?” He asked, looking up at Keith with fake puppy dog eyes.

“Stop that.”

The two walked back to Lance’s room, hand-in-hand the entire way. They were fairly silent, as to not wake the others, and as they had not much to say, but it was a silence they were comfortable in. As they got into Lance’s room, Lance moved his headphones and sleep mask onto the nightstand next to his bed.

“What are those for?” Keith asked, sitting down on the bed next to Lance

“They... They help me sleep. I can’t get a decent sleep at night without listening to music and covering my eyes. I think too much about home, I guess,” Lance frowned.

“It’s okay to think about home,” Keith assured him. “You can wear them if you need to, I can go back to my room--”

“No!” Lance yelled, startling and cutting off Keith. “I mean... I want to sleep without them,” he whispered.

“Why? I don’t mind leaving.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Lance whispered, cupping Keith’s cheeks with his palms. “I want you to stay. I need to see if this will work for me, okay?” Lance’s voice was near desperate.

“Okay,” Keith finally replied, leaning into one of Lance’s hands. “I’ll stay.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, smiling.

“But if you’re gonna go without one of your coping methods, do you mind if I do too?” Lance hadn’t expected that.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Keith reached behind him, pulling out a sheathed knife from his belt.

“I sleep with this, Lance. Sometimes in the middle of the night, I freak out. I get so scared that something could happen. Zarkon could attack, someone could get hurt. I can almost never sleep without this by my side,” Keith explained, his voice soft. He held it out, taking Lance’s hands and placing the knife in them. Lance looked down at the knife in his hands, then back up at Keith.

“Why are you giving it to me? If you need to sleep with it, I understand.” Keith shook his head.

“If I freak out in the middle of the night, I want you to be the one to calm me down,” Keith said, looking Lance directly in the eyes. “I don’t want this knife to be the thing to settle my nerves, I want it to be you.”

Lance reached a hand up to Keith’s face, the other holding onto the knife. He felt Keith’s soft hair between his fingers, pulling Keith closer to him.

“Is it really okay?” They both asked each other, simultaneously confirming that it was, in fact, okay. And that seemed to be all that they needed.

They kissed. Tenderly this time, neither daring to move further, because that was all they really wanted. After a while they laid down on the bed, facing each other, Keith burying his face into Lance’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other. Lance kissed Keith on the top of his head.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel like I’m home with you.”

“I feel safe with you.”

“And Keith?”

“Lance?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a oneshot that took me about two weeks to write (I can be a slow writer okay) and I'm happy to finally upload it! I really love Voltron, and I haven't shipped something as hard as I ship Klance for a long time.
> 
> I doubt this fic will get any attention but if you draw art or anything PLEASE SEND IT TO ME I WILL LOVE IT FOREVER and tag it under VLD Starry Night please 
> 
> Also I may do an extra smut chapter idk
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so that's what my YT is for)


End file.
